Ressentir
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: J'avais toujours été à l'abri des sentiments grâce à ma dysplasie temporelle, mais alors que le cœur de Cameron ne bat plus, je ressens tout un tas de chose. C'est terrifiant au point de me faire suffoquer. Que m'arrive-t-il ? - OS


**Titre** : Ressentir

 **Série** : Stitchers

 **Couple** : Cameron & Kirsten

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : J'avais toujours été à l'abri des sentiments grâce à ma dysplasie temporelle, mais alors que le cœur de Cameron ne bat plus, je ressens tout un tas de chose. C'est terrifiant au point de me faire suffoquer. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartiens, ni la série, ni les personnages.

* * *

 **Ressentir**

* * *

-Cameron !, hurlai-je. Ne t'avise pas de me laisser ! Cameron !

Je continuai à hurler son nom, le priant, le suppliant, l'appelant... Mon cœur pulsait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, mon pouls battait violemment à mes tempes et chaque membre de mon corps tremblait comme une feuille secouée par le vent. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça auparavant, être ravagé par des sentiments d'une violence sans pareille... Lors de la mort de mon père adoptif, Ed, j'avais tout de suite intégrée sa mort comme un fait, comme quelque chose qui s'était passé longtemps auparavant. Ça en avait été de même pour toutes les choses de ma vie, ce qui m'évitais de ressentir trop violemment des émotions, mais cette fois... cette fois ma dysplasie temporelle ne m'aidait pas, elle ne me sauverait pas de cette douleur et si Cameron... Si Cameron ne s'en sortait pas, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Cette idée m'effraya. Moi qui n'avait jamais ressentis quoi que ce soit... ça allait certainement me briser et je n'aurais aucun moyen d'en réchapper.

-Pitié, Cameron, pitié.

-Son cœur bat de nouveau !, s'exclama Ayo.  
Mon propre cœur s'arrêta une seconde avant de repartir à vive allure. Son cœur bat. Dieu merci. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et rencontrèrent directement les miens, alors que je me trouvais toujours penché au-dessus de lui, mes deux mains de chaque côté de son visage.  
-Salut toi. Soufflait-il.

Je soupirai de soulagement en posant mon front contre le siens et en ne cessant pas de me répéter mentalement : Merci mon Dieu, merci mon Dieu. Puis, chancelante et totalement perdue, je me reculai pour laisser Ayo faire son travail. Une main se posa sur mon bras et mon regard tombait sur celle-ci avant de remonter pour croiser le regard inquiet de Camille.

-Tu vas bien ?, s'enquit-elle doucement.

Je lui étais reconnaissante de sa discrétion bien que personne ne prêtait attention à nous. Ils n'étaient tous plus agglutiner autour de Cameron, ayant tous eut le même réflexe que moi, celui de laisser Ayo faire son boulot, mais restaient le regard fixé sur lui.

-Tu oublie que je ne ressens rien. Rétorquai-je d'une voix se voulant neutre.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'attraper mon visage entre ses mains et d'essuyer mes joues. Merde. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

-Tu seras plus convaincante ainsi. Murmura-t-elle en me souriant tendrement.

J'acquiesçai légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire alors que son regard se tournait de nouveau sur Cameron.

-J'ai... - _je me racla la gorge_ – J'ai besoin d'un moment.

Elle acquiesça alors que je tournai les talons pour me rendre à la cafétéria à présent déserte. Je passai les quelques minutes suivantes à effacer toute trace de larmes sur mes joues, à remettre de l'ordre dans ma queue de cheval et à calmer les battement frénétique de mon cœur. J'inspirai et expirai profondément plusieurs fois mais rien ne semblait capable de me calmer.

-Kirsten ?

Je sursautai violemment en me retournant et soufflai de soulagement en voyant Camille entrer discrètement, son regard encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant posé sur moi.

-Ça faisait un moment que tu... étais partie et je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Tout vas bien. Assurai-je.

-Kirsten – _elle soupire_ – je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi de... ressentir, mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça, c'est humain.  
-Mais je ne suis pas humaine ! Pas _vraiment_! Je n'ai rien ressentis de réellement humain depuis tellement longtemps, je ne m'en souviens même pas !

-Moi je m'en souviens. - _elle sourit_ – C'était il y a dix minutes, quand Cameron était mort.  
Mon cœur loupa un battement et ma mâchoire se contracta douloureusement.

-Désolé. Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est bon, ça va. Assurai-je. Tu as raison. J'ai ressentis... quelque chose.

-Quel genre de quelque chose ?

-Quelque chose de violent, de douloureux... Comme si quelqu'un cherchait à arracher mon cœur de ma poitrine. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il me revienne et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ça.

-Qu'il _te_ revienne ?, répétait-elle.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots.

-Je cherche simplement à comprendre.

-Quoi ?

-Toi ! Le fait que tu ressentes des choses tout d'un coup ! À expliquer les larmes sur tes joues alors que je t'ai sans doute jamais vu pleurer ! Je cherche simplement à comprendre.

-Je... je ne sais pas.

-Eh bien, maintenant, moi je sais.

-Eclaires-moi.

-Tu l'aime.

-Pardon ?

-Tu aime Cameron.

-Non. Niai-je en secouant négativement la tête.

-Si, tu l'aime, ça ne sert à rien de le nier il n'y a rien de mal à ça. C'est un garçon adorable, gentil, qui fait toujours attention à toi... C'est compréhensible.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Cameron, ok ? Il a encore quelques jours j'étais presque fiancé à Liam.

-Presque. Souligne-t-elle. Tu étais presque fiancé. Mais tu as dis non.

-Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec Cameron.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ?

-J'ai analyser les faits, peser le pour et le contre.

Elle rit sans amusement :

-Ce mec était carrément canon et il te voulait toi, malgré tout tes trouble spatio-temporelle et ton insensibilité refroidissante.

-Heureusement que je suis insensible, parce que cette remarque aurait put être blessante.

-Je pense que, consciemment ou non, ton refus était du à Cameron.  
-Tu... Tu te trompe.

-Tu n'as même pas l'air convaincue toi-même.

Avait-elle raison ?  
-Souviens-toi simplement de ça : C'est bien de ressentir, d'accord ? C'est une bonne chose.

* * *

-Tu vas bien ?

Je sursautai. Décidément... Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait depuis quelques jours mais, au moindre bruit, je me mettais à sursauter, constamment perdu dans mes pensées. Je me décomposai en me retrouvant face à Cameron.

-Hey... Soupirai-je.

-Salut.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Cela faisait quatre jours que « l'accident » c'était produit et, depuis, j'avais fais tout mon possible pour ne pas me retrouver seule avec lui et j'y étais plutôt bien parvenue. Mais il n'était pas dupe... La transition entre : passer 100% de son temps tous les deux à plus du tout, n'était pas des plus discrète. Son regard me détaillait patiemment.

-Je... je dois y aller, j'avais promis à Camille de l'accompagner à ce...

-Ne fais pas ça. Me coupe-t-il, j'arque un sourcil interrogateur. Arrête de m'éviter et parles-moi.

-Je ne t'évite pas et... nous parlons, là.

-Tu m'adresses deux mots par ci, par là, mais tu ne me _parles_ pas, non. Et depuis que _ça_ c'est produit tu n'as pas passé un seul moment avec moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Comme si tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, on passait tout notre temps ensemble avant.

Exact.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, je le comprends. Commençait-il.

-Tu comprends ? Évidemment, que tu comprends ! Tu as fais en sorte que ton cœur s'arrête et je t'ai regarder mourir. M'emportai-je.

-Kirsten...

-Tu ne revenais pas, Cameron !, le coupai-je, furieuse.

Tous les sentiments que j'avais éprouvés quatre jours auparavant remontaient à la surface et j'avais une furieuse envie de le frapper. Ou de lui sauter dans les bras.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il prudemment, ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel pied danser.

-Je me fiche de tes excuses, ok ?

Je ramassai mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'autre porte, opposée à celle qu'il a utilisé pour entrer.

-Je t'ai vu pleurer.

Je me figeais, à quelques pas de la porte en question.

-Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je... Je t'ai vu et ce que... Ce que j'ai pus voir dans tes yeux... Je suis tellement désolé, vraiment, pardonnes-moi.

Je me retournais, les larmes aux yeux et il se fige.

-Tu...Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'on a vu l'un et l'autre ? Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu ?, défiai-je.

-De quoi tu parle ?, s'enquit-il, perdu.

-J'ai été piqué dans ta tête, comme tu le voulais.

-Je sais, Maggie me l'as dis, mais tu n'as pas réussit à savoir qui as tiré. C'est pas grave tu sais.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Camille ne savait pas comment piqué au bon endroit alors j'ai... vogué là où ton esprit voguait de lui-même.

Il fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-J'étais partout. Lâchai-je, encore sous le choc. J'étais vraiment partout.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous la surprise.

-J'ai vu ce moment où je me suis réveillé dans ton appartement, celui où je t'ai embrassé après avoir été piqué, celui où... celui où tu as décidé d'arrêter ton cœur... Mais aussi un tellement plus ancien, on était encore que des enfants et ça se passait à l'hôpital.

-Après mon opération du cœur. Comprit-il.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que l'on se connaissait avant.  
Il haussait les épaules.

-Quel est le problème ?, demandait-il.

-Je ne sais pas... Je suis perdue. Je ne comprends pas.

-Bien sûr que tu comprends. Assurait-il.

-Non.

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

J'eus l'impression que le ciel me tombait littéralement sur la tête. Ne me voyant pas réagir =, il secoua la tête d'un air dépité et commença à s'en aller.

-Quand j'étais dans ta tête – _il s'arrêta pour me regarder_ – j'ai réalisé que si quelqu'un entrait dans la mienne il verrait probablement que toi. Admis-je.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils du coin de l'œil mais ne parvins pas à le regarder en face.

-Alors j'ai eu peur mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peur que j'ai eu quand ton cœur ne repartait pas. Je n'ai jamais ressentis quoi que ce soit, pas depuis que mon père m'a fait ça et... Je ne pensais pas que ça puisses faire si mal.

Ma voix s'étrangla légèrement, m'obligeant à m'arrêter et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je relevai les yeux sur lui et ne pus retenir :

-Comment tu as pus me faire ça ?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fais ça, je voulais juste te protéger et...

-Je parle pas d'arrêter ton cœur ! Bien que c'était la chose la plus stupide que tu pouvais faire ! Comment oses-tu me faire éprouver ça ?, accusais-je. La peur, la douleur... - _je marque une pause sous son regard choqué_ – l'amour.

-L'amour ?, répéta-t-il.

Je détournai le regard.

-Je tiens à être bien sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Pourquoi ?, murmurai-je.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de marche arrière, tu comprends ? Je ne te laisserais pas faire marche arrière, Kirsten. Je sais comment tu es, crois-moi, je le sais et, si j'ai bien compris, je ne te laisserais pas partir.  
Dans ma tête, tout se passait très vite, j'analysais les différentes options. Mentir, dire la vérité... tout ce que ces choix impliquait... Merde...

-Alors ne me laisse pas partir.

Je n'arrivais même pas à croire que je l'avais dis à voix haute jusqu'à ce que ses sourcils se soulèvent de surprise et qu'il réduise à néant les quelques mètres entre nous pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au creux de ses bras, alors que ma peur redoublait puissance mille, je compris que ma dysplasie temporelle n'était pas la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Elle ne m'avait pas _réellement_ détruite, elle m'avait rendue forte, presque invincible, mais Cameron, _lui_ , avait dorénavant le pouvoir de me briser et _ça_ c'était terrifiant.


End file.
